yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Touma Tsukinami
(M04) (TV series) |anime = Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation |movie = Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King }} is a character that appears in the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside series. In the fourth movie, he is seen as a minor antagonist but is reformed late into the movie. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: ''Minor antagonist * ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Major protagonist. Physical Traits Touma is a light-skinned boy with short dark green-toned hair and brown eyes. However, under the influence of the Onimaro, his eyes glow red. After gaining the Yo-Kai Watch Ogre, he eyes will change color (depending on which Yo-kai he chooses to transform into) during his transformation. In the movie, he wears a high school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a pale yellow vest, a blue blazer, a blue tie, black pants, and shoes. In the series, he usually wears long trousers, even during the warmer seasons. He tends to wear the colors, blue and black. During the cooler years, his choice of colors is dark blue and white. Personality Due to his parents rarely being home and being a target of getting bullied, Touma seemed to have a very cold and aloof personality. Avoiding making friends, Touma seemed very distant to many people. He was shown to be quite apathetic. However, deep down inside, Touma can be described as a very kind person. While under the Onimaro's influence he tends to smile in a more unsettling way. He can be described as the person who always says, "That's okay". He seems to notice things a lot faster than the others. He is usually seen as, levelheaded, who, often being the one who calms down Akinori. He can also be seen as humble and modest. Relationships Natsume Amano He met Natsume when they were in elementary school when she had scratched her knee and he had helped her. However, they eventually grew apart and didn't interact much until the events of the Onimaro, where he was against Natsume. Soon, after Natsume cured the darkness in his heart, after that he and Natsume have been shown to have a strong friendship. Mafuyu Tsukinami Mafuyu is Touma's mother. As a child, Touma felt neglected by his parents, however, it was soon revealed that they did truly love him. Akinori Arihoshi The two are very good friends, however, Touma seems to find Akinori's overly bubbly personality to be slightly unnerving. Keisuke Amano The two appeared to be good friends, in which Keisuke mostly admires him. Profile M04 Touma has both antagonist role and protagonist role in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. With his parents rarely being home, and him getting bullied by other people, Touma feels lonely and frustrated. The Onimaro end up using this to their advantage to draw Touma on their side, gifting him the "Kigan Gear", a device that allows Touma to wield inhuman power. For a while, Touma helps the Onimaro in spreading their infection, but eventually, he runs into Natsume at the airport where they fought against one another. Despite winning, he got knocked out and was taken to Kitaro who helped enter his heart, where they could cure the darkness in his heart, and he then joins Natsume and the others in their fight against the Oni King Rasen. Soon the Kigan Gear is turned into the Yo-kai Watch Ogre, giving him the ability to turn into 4 different kinds of Yo-kai. Touma uses the Fudouraimeiken to defeat Oni King Rasen but is impaled by Oni King Rasen's blood. When it seems that he will die, Ogu, Mogu, and Togu sacrifice themselves to save his life. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation After the events of the movie, Touma has joined Natsume and Akinori to become the Yo-kai Watch Detective Agency, that solves supernatural incidents. Touma's ability is to be able to turn into different Yo-kai. Haruya is interested in his abilties. Etymology His family name literally translates to "moon wave". His given name is likely taken from , being one of the four seasons, which Akinori, Natsume, and Haruya are also named for. Trivia * He is the first Yo-kai Watch User to: ** be an antagonist before becoming a protagonist. ** actually turn into the Yo-kai he summons. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Springdale Residents Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Shadowside Characters